Falling
by Anime-hanyouluver
Summary: A quick one shot. I might ad a lemon at some point but for now it is complete. FYI its in Kags POV and Inu is human, but you can't really tell. Just a cute scene in a blossoming romance.


A/n: this is a Kag POV and Inuyasha is human.

**Falling**

The house was dimly lit and quiet when we walked inside. I made a point not to let the heels of my boots touch the floor. He followed close behind me and shut the door.

It was a modest house, two stories but quaint. As soon as we walked in, I found myself in the living room, dining room, with the breakfast nook and kitchen to my left. He quickly removed his jacket and tossed it onto an old kitchen chair and plopped himself on an overstuffed recliner.

When I go into houses I've never been to before, I revert to my prim and proper upbringing.

"Can I sit here?" I asked smiling, half joking, half asking a serious question, as I motioned to the couch beside the recliner.

"Well yeah, come on." His dark eyes sparkled at me, as he patted the arm rest of the recliner. "Don't you wanna sit with me?"

"Well I didn't know that was an option." I laughed a little.

The things his smile did to me. I dropped my shoulders and allowed my leather jacket to slip off and I set it down on my previously planned out seat. I pulled my dark hair into a high pony tail and planted myself beside him on the armrest, letting my long legs drape over his.

I wanted to be with him like this all the time. Just us. Late nights, not talking, just being close to one another.

After a few minutes of channel surfing, he finally relaxed, set the remote down and placed a hand on my thigh. I could feel the warmth of his hand threw my jeans, and it gave me a strange sort of comfort, making me sigh and lean into his shoulder.

Needless to say my spot beside him wasn't comfortable but I eventually found a way to make it work. I finally found myself practically sitting in his lap with an arm around his neck.

"Am I squishing you?" I asked into his necked when I finally found a sweet spot, one that probably looked really uncomfortable to anyone else.

"Nah." He pulled me closer to him. He often turned to look at me, smiling, his eyes darting to my lips, but then he'd just pat my leg and looked back towards the television.

"Hey," I finally said to him in a half whisper. "Kiss me." I played with his hair. "You haven't kissed me all night."

The way he looked at me, made me melt, but I could see that they were clouded with mischief.

"Kiss you? You haven't kissed me." His hand rubbed my thigh. "Give me a kiss, if you want one so bad."

I pouted a bit at that. I've never been the type to initiate anything when it came to guys. I liked being the submissive one when it came to that kind of thing. He only smirked at my pouting.

"Please?" I said blinking at his coyly. He knew good and well that I wasn't shy at all. It was just an act, trying to appeal to dominant nature.

"Please what?" he turned towards me, adjusting me on his lap some. "I told you. Kiss me, if you want a kiss so bad."

It didn't take long for me to give up. I giggled a little, and in defeat kissed his lips, enjoying the way they seemed to fit so perfectly with mine. I felt like we kissed for hours, but I knew it had only been a few minutes. I loved making out with him. After a few minutes he pulled away from me and brought his forehead to mine.

I felt like he wanted to say something, but he stayed quiet, and then put his gaze back on the television. And so the night continued, us joking about what was on tv, laughing, teasing, kissing in between commercials. It was during one of these intermissions that he started rocking the recliner.

"Please stop," I giggled a little, holding on to him tighter. "We're gonna fall back." I had butterflies in my stomach. That's what happens when you think you're about to fall.

"No we aren't." he laughed to, tilting us a little further back.

"Yes we are! Its not a matter of if we're gonna fall, it's a matter of when!" My feet dangled over his legs, and I felt more out of control than ever, making the butterflies in my stomach dance.

"I do this all the time. We won't fall." He kissed at my neck, tilting us back and rocking us forward.

Then he tilted us back, and I felt like time stood still.

I felt weightless. He held me tight. I felt safe. I felt wanted. I felt like flying.

I felt us hit the floor.

Slowly we turned our heads to look at each other, and for a second we just stared. Then I busted out laughing.

"I told you!" I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. I laughed, still sitting beside him on the fallen recliner, both our feet in the air.

"This must be an off day for me." He laughed with me. " This doesn't normally happen." He leaned in a hushed my laughing with a kiss.

I could feel it. I was falling. Falling fast and falling hard. And there was nothing to cushion that fall. Only time would tell if maybe he would catch me.

A/n: A short little one shot. This actually happened to me the other night with this guy I'm sort of talking to, so I just thought it was so cute and funny that I would turn it into a Inu, Kag one shot and share it with you all. I might make a few other short chapters and ad on but we'll see. Also I am working on The Little Miko so keep checking on it. I've just been busy lately and haven't been able to really get the thing together.


End file.
